Current coupling brackets are finding increasing usage in automobiles having fuel injection systems which require high pressure in the fuel system. Generally, the coupling brackets will incorporate a fuel line support for incoming or outgoing fuel lines. Prior coupling brackets of this type have fuel line supports incorporated into the couplings which are fixed, during manufacture, in a position determined by the specific application in which the filter or other devices are to be installed. Fixed couplings of this type necessitate numerous replacement filter configurations, each having differently configured end fittings to match the fluid line configurations, which generally varies with each application.
The present invention is directed to a plastic universal fluid coupling bracket having fluid line supports which are adaptable to all supply line configurations in which may be fixed in position following adaptation, thus eliminating the need to manufacture and supply a differently configured fuel filter for each application.